(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 2-(hydroxyphenylamino)benzamides, processes for the preparation thereof, and the use of said amides as agents which inhibit lipoxygenase activity.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
Juby et al., J. Med. Chem. 11, 111 (1968) disclose the preparation of 2-(phenylamino)benzamide as a chemical intermediate.
Cain et al., J. Med. Chem. 18, 1110 (1975) disclose 1-[2-(3-trifluoromethylphenylamino)benzoyl]piperidine of the formula: ##STR2## as a chemical intermediate.
G. Ege, Chem. Ber. 101, 3079 (1968) discloses 4-[2-(phenylamino)benzoyl]morpholine of the formula: ##STR3## as a new chemical compound without any disclosure of utility therefor.
Legrand et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. France 1973 (pt. 2), 1665-7; and 1975 (pt. 2), 1415-18, disclose N-ethyl-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)amino]benzamide and 4-chloro-2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)amino]-N-phenylbenzamide of the formulas: ##STR4## as new chemical compounds and intermediates.
Iwao et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 104, 5531-3 (1982) disclose 2-methoxy-6-[(3-methoxyphenyl)amino]-N,N-dimethylbenzamide of the formula: ##STR5## as a chemical intermediate.
Chatterjee et al., J. Indian Chem. Soc. 46, 103-8 (1969) discloses 2-(4-methoxyphenylamino)benzamide as a chemical intermediate.
Chen et al., J. Med. Chem. 21, 868-74 (1978) discloses 4-chloro-2-(3-methoxyphenylamino)-N,N-dimethylbenzamide of the formula: ##STR6## as a chemical intermediate.